Storm
by AngeliqueBouchard1972
Summary: "I look around my dark bedroom and inhale sharply. Darkness had crept into every corner and strange shadows ignite my imagination into places I wish it wouldn't." Writing excerpt about Angelique and an OC character. Read to find out. Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to this writing excerpt that I might use in a book later on, or maybe not. No promises. But I felt inspired to write this nonetheless, so I hope you enjoy!**

**This piece of writing is dedicated to the fabulous writer, Linalove.**

~September 15,1784~

~Amara's bedroom, Collinwood~

Lighting strikes again and I begin to shiver. I'm scared of thunderstorms. I cling more tightly to my bedding and try to warm up. The pounding of rain on the window and the deep rumble of thunder nearby makes it impossible for me to sleep, so I keep my eyes open.

I look around my dark bedroom and inhale sharply. Darkness had crept into all of the corners and shadows have casted on my door that reminds me of the scary story I read earlier that day, I really shouldn't have read that. I hear footsteps in the hall and the door creak slightly as I shove my head under the covers.

My door opens all the way and I sense a presence in the frame. I peek my over the covers and see my mother standing in my room, one hand on the door handle, the other grasping a candle. Her dress is slightly wrinkled and she looks at me lovingly. The dim light of the candle emits a warm glow on my room, creeping up my bed and then onto my pale face.

A loud rumble of thunder frightens me again and I avert my eyes to the window, cringing as I shrink back into the covers. I'm breathing loudly and I hear her walk further into my bedroom. I peer out again and relax a bit upon seeing her blankly staring out my window. I sit up in bed to look her. She slowly turns to look at me and walks to my bed. My breathing slows down when she asks me softly,

"Are you frightened because of the storm?", her deep french accent comforts me and I immediately feel better. She gently sits down on the side of my bed and lifts a hand to gently stroke my cheek. Lightning flashes again and I nod harshly. She grins and gestures for to me to come to her.

I comply and crawl into her lap. Her warm skin is soft and feels good as she wraps her arms around me. The rain pounds against my window even harder and I shiver again. My mother gently tucks a loose strand of my dark brown hair behind my ear and I look up into her welcoming dark eyes. She cradles me closer and places a soft kiss on my forehead.

"You're alright, I'm here", she assures me warmly and repeats, "I'm here". I rest my small head in the crook of her neck and inhale. She smells like lemons and rosemary soap. I wrap my hands around her neck and she tilts me back to face her. She's so pretty. Her long black hair is loosely tied back and a few strands have fallen loose. Her eyes look slightly red and puffy, like she had been crying. But her lips curve into a smile and she begins to sing,

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens". Her voice is gentle and clear. I love this song and join in,

"Brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things", our voices harmonize and she cranes her neck forward to brush her nose against mine and I giggle,

"Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels, snow bells and sleigh bells and stritzel with noodles. Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings, these are a few of my favorite things." An even louder crack of thunder reaches my ears and I tense up. She lifts my chin to look at her with her free hand and continues,

"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes, snowflakes that land on my nose and eyelashes", she raises her eyebrows, coaxing me to finish the song with her. I want to hear just her sing because her voice is so beautiful, but I do it anyway.

"Silver white winters that melt into springs, these are a few of my favorite things". Lighting strikes and fills my room with a blinding white light. I cling to her desperately and she strokes my hair.

"When the dog bites, when the bee stings", she gently pushes my torso away from hers and touches her finger to my petite nose.

"When I'm feeling sad", We sing, "I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel so bad." Her voice is deep and soothing, not like my small, high one. She presses her forehead against my own and says,

"I love you." I reply to her,

"I love you more." She grasps my face with both hands and presses another her lips into another soft kiss on my head and hugs me tightly.

"I love you most", she says, nearly cracking up on the last part. Is she sad? I hope she's not sad. I hate it when she cries and I often wonder why she does. She always tell me it's something She releases me and I crawl back into the sheets. I almost whisper when I say,

"Mother?" She's looking away and then turns to face me.

"Yes?", she's trying to act joyful, but it's apparent that she's not. Her eyes are coated in a glaze of tears, but she's not crying.

"Are you alright?", I ask, coming out a bit louder this time. She blinks and curves her lips into a smile again. She doesn't answer my question at first, she just pulls the covers up to my neck, smooths my hair back and kisses my cheek.

"I'm perfectly fine dear.", she finally gets out, but doesn't choke on her words. My mother picks up the candle next to my bed blows it out, then walks toward the door. She pauses for a moment on the way out and adds,

"Goodnight Amara ." She shuts the door and walks away. I feel better now about the storm, but I want to know what's bothering her.

"Goodnight." I whisper in a near silent voice.

**Thank you for reading! I would love to hear your feedback on this! BTW, I didn't make it very obvious, but the mother is supposed to be Angelique and the point of view is from Barnabas and Angelique's daughter a few years after he was buried. This is if they were living in Collinwood after what happened.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sound of Music or the song that I used. Sorry if that turns any of you off, and yes, I do know that The Sound Of Music came out a long time after this would have happened but I'm not at all a talented songwriter, and this seemed to fit. And, do you guys have any suggestions? I'll (try) to write whatever you want, Barnalique or not.**

**Also, did any of you notice the Beautiful Creatures hint?**

**Later my loves,**

**~Angelique Bouchard~**


	2. Chapter 2

**First, thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter! I finally have gotten around to editing both the first and second part so If you haven't read/re-read it feel free to do so. For now this is just the follow-up chapter (But I might decide to make this into a book after all...) Would anybody like that?**

**Anyway, here we go!**

~September 15, 1784~

~Drawing room, Collinwood Manor~

Angelique gently closed the door of the study, careful not to wake Amara. She took a stepped into the large room and closed her eyes for a moment and tried to relax. She walked over to the mahogany desk at the end of the room and trailed her fingers over the smooth surface as she walked to the front. A deep sigh escaped her mouth and she turned to the window on her left. The thunderstorm continued on, rumbling loudly and blowing a powerful wind onto the manor.

The storm reminded her of the feelings brewing inside her. Angry, confused and powerful at the same time. It was getting harder and harder to keep everything from Amara now. She was getting more curious by the day, and Angelique was getting even crazier than before. She didn't even know what she was feeling anymore.

Part of her was still furious with Barnabas, having to raise their child all by herself and hiding her from everyone else. And she was still mad at him for not admitting to loving her. It was painful and was becoming more and more dangerous. She was stuck. But part of her was sad and... slightly guilty. She wanted him to be there with their daughter, raising her together as a family. She was such a bright and beautiful child, she wished Barnabas could see her and what she had become. She looked so much like her father at times. Angelique could swear that when she looked into Amara's intriguing chocolate brown eyes she was looking straight into her fathers. It was terrifying at times, but Amara couldn't help that. She knew nothing about her father, and Angelique couldn't tell her. Ever.

She couldn't take him out, she knew that. No matter how much she loved Barnabas, there was no way. It would make her weak, powerless. She wasn't going to allow that, no matter how much she missed him. Even if he was somehow, _happy _to have her release him he would still hate her. She had murdered his parents and Josette, the so called; "love of his life".

_Damn you, Barnabas_.

But she wasn't sorry for that. He had deserved it. Right? He had left her pregnant, helpless and heartbroken. It was cruel. The only way to release her pain was with revenge.

_God, maybe I really am *mad_.

But she also... missed him. She knew she did. She missed having someone to looking forward to seeing every day. No, she still had that, she had Amara. Now she was the only thing that grounded her, no matter how hard it is to stall calm in her presence. But there _was _a deep longing in her heart to have him back.

_Admit it, you miss him_.

But why should she? She wasn't... couldn't release him. He was going to be in there forever. Angelique roughly sat down in the desk chair and rested her elbows on the desk, holding her head in her palms, allowing herself to cry. She did miss him, and a lot. And, maybe, she did regret it a tiny bit. Why else would would she be crying right now? Longing for him?

She wiped a tear from her cheek and turned around in the chair, clinging to the luxurious fabric. Just like Amara, she was scared, and needed someone to comfort her. But no one was going to do that.

Angelique approached the window slowly and carefully removed the pins in her hair, letting her dark locks tumble and curve around her lovely features. She lifted a hand to curl around the crimson curtains and roughly pulled them shut, turning around to stare into the darkness of the vast room.

She just needed to get this out of her system so she could concentrate. She stalked to the balcony, opening the door and she immediately felt crashed and lighting struck in the distance. She gripped the railing and breathed deeply. The rain pelted he, soaking her dress and hair. But she really didn't care. She let all the feelings brew up inside her and she lifted her head up.

Angelique closed her eyes and turned her palms in front of her, tensing up from the immense pressure inside her. She felt the electricity in the air as she sent another bolt crashing down, hitting the ground. Her eyes snapped open as it crashed and the thunder rumbled in her heart. It felt good. She once again felt that insane power that she devoured, craved. It was sick and wrong. But she needed it. She needed to feel powerful after living a life being powerless.

**So, I added a second section (obviously). I decided I didn't want to leave you like that so I decided to write a concluding section. Did you like it? At the moment I just wrote this and don't have any time to edit it but I will come back to do that later.**

***Mad: Crazy or insane.**

**Second section songs inspiration: My Immortal by Evanescence, Who Knew by Pink, Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne, Goodbye by Avril Lavigne and When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne.**

**As always, I'd love to hear what you thought about my writing.**

**See you next time,**

**Angelique Bouchard**


End file.
